Patent Literature 1 discloses a press-pack power semiconductor device. Patent Literature 1 discloses, in FIG. 1, a press-pack power semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor chips inside. The semiconductor chip is, for example, an IGBT. Electric connection in the semiconductor chip is realized by press contact of the upper surfaces and the lower surfaces of individual elements of the semiconductor device. In order to evenly exert pressure on the plurality of semiconductor chips, there are needed a spring structure and play in an electric conduction path for each semiconductor chip.
A pressure pad affords this play and secures the electric connection. A plurality of pressure pads are occasionally provided in order to increase current-carrying capacity for normal current. A spring is occasionally provided between the pressure pads, this spring functions as an inductance even when it has conductivity, and it has high impedance particularly for high frequency waves. Therefore, current does not flow through the spring.